George Mirafuentes
}} George Mirafuentes is a character in the Q-Basic Gorillas fanfic webcomic by Dozerfleet Comics. An archeologist, he is the brother of Lyle Mirafuentes, boss of Tom Torrin, uncle of Stacey Mirafuentes, and brother-in-law of Anna Mirafuentes. He later gets a job as an ambassador for the Qilantan nation, after they take him in following his retirement from archeology. Top quote "If only I had more time to explore this!" Character bio George and Lyle both came from a family of mixed American and Filipino descent, though George was much older and far more interested in archeology. Lyle became a family man, settling down and having Stacey with Anna. George took to the wilds of Africa quite often, looking for anything he could find on ancient civilizations. The one which most stood out and caught his affections was the Bokomar civilization. Qilantan temples in particular were something he wished to understand further, though he was unable to deduce that the numerous gorillas he often saw in the area were what remained of the Bokomar nation. He eventually began finding more and more obscure relics of Bokomar civilization, and even cultivated a love for it into his niece and her fiancé. He recruited Tom Torrin as his assistant when he began his search in Ethiopia for the world's oldest Q-temple, which also contained relics that seemed to discuss what was supposedly the Bokomars' fate as a nation. ''Q-Basic Gorillas'' See also: Q-Basic Gorillas (webcomic) Still in disbelief, the tablets he finds in what he believes is the original Q-temple tell a tale of how the Ape Transmogrin turned the Bokomar into gorillas. He doesn't initially believe it, and finds even less credible the mention of certain chimps that were created due to a Canaanite invasion of Bokomar lands. He discovers as he traverses the underbelly of the Q-temple's basements a hidden passage, which leads to a suspicious hole in one wall. He opens it up, only to discover the long-lost Omni Transmogrin. He reads a little of the writing he finds next to it; though it makes little sense to him. He flies to South Africa with it, as he needs to be there anyway to do more research on more recent Q-temple finds. He and Tom make a video for Stacey, documenting that they've found what is possibly one of the Bokomar nation's most sacred artifacts. George entrusts Stacey with keeping it safe, and then has the Omni shipped to her house. What George doesn't know is that Niqmad was eavesdropping on him when he recorded the video. Deducing what the relic is and its relevance, Niqmad immediately sends word to Lord Quirini in Antarctica that the Omni has been located. Quirini alerts Aliyan to ready the troops. George and Tom are later captured as they are on their way to Lansing to visit with Stacey and discuss their find of the Omni. As a prisoner, George is tortured for information regarding how the Omni works. He is later turned into a cat as a way of demoralizing Stacey when she initially refuses to help Quirini operate the Omni to defeat the Gorillas with. After the Battle for Lansing, Stacey is able to change her uncle and make him human again. ''Orangutans of Fire'' Main article: Q-Basic Gorillas: Orangutans of Fire Col. Flix and George help bury what's left of Tom, and agree that digging up artifacts of Gorilla history is too dangerous - for Gorillas or Ice Chimps. George agrees to retire from archeology to prevent another disaster on par with what the Omni caused. He also realizes that his find of the Omni - and Quirini's use of it on Lansing - has created a significant strain on the Gorillas' public image with the entire world. He therefore takes a job as an ambassador working for the Qilantan nation, hoping to restore its credibility in the eyes of various nations. ''Beneath the Golden Dome'' Main article: Q-Basic Gorillas: Beneath the Golden Dome During the attacks on Jerusalem, George helps get some innocents to safety while the Gorillas wrestle control of the streets back from the Ethermangs. ''Obliteration'' Main article: Q-Basic Gorillas: Obliteration George is among the survivors that the help Stacey and the Qilantans/Bokomar defend their base in Montana after Lord Milabari launches a successful coup on Washington and then declares war on all Q-bases. Personality George is always the kind, but curious type. He can seem cowardly at times, but displays enormous courage at others. He is also one who loves to spread his desire to understand everything to others, being the biggest source of inspiration behind Stacey's personal interests. Initially reckless, his experiences with Quirini have convinced him that knowledge of the Gorillas and their customs and history comes with an enormous responsibility attached. Development Of all the characters in the Gorillas webcomic cast, George was the third human character to be developed right after Stacey and Rob. It was seen as unlikely that Stacey would be able to get her hands on the Omni Transmogrin directly, unless someone else had provided the means. Therefore, George was developed as being the kind of individual most likely to transport the Omni without being able to understand what the potential consequences of doing so could be. Apart from his partially-Filipino ancestry, he was otherwise intended to be the archetypal archeologist figure. See also * Q-Basic Gorillas: The Webcomic * Niqmad * Stacey Mirafuentes * Rob Calisome * Lyle Mirafuentes * Tom Torrin * Lord Quirini External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/37520951 Q-Basic Gorillas fanfic film pitch concept art album] at DeviantArt * Human allies of Topaz for The Sims 3 at DzMD Category: Q-Basic Gorillas characters Category: Orangutans of Fire characters